In Love With A Killer
by coolness49
Summary: When a girl captures the atention of one of the most feared men alive will her heart be his or will she belong to another? creepypasta fic. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I am finally making a creepy pasta fanfic, I've always had an idea but I never had any time to type it**

Chapter 1

I stared out my window and tried not to scream. Staring back at me was a colorless face with black rimed eyes. They were framed by black shaggy hair and a blood stained hoodie. Oh how could anyone forget that carved in smile? I know I never will.

Samantha's POV

"Mom I know, I'll be home soon. No I'm not going to see some boy. I just stopped at Riley's to pick up my bag. Uh Hu, ok, mom I've got to go." I said hanging up. As I slid my phone into my back pocket I noticed a man in a black wind breaker starting to follow me though he never left the tree line. I started walking faster but every time I picked up the pace so did he. After a few minutes of this I started running. When I thought he was gone I pulled out my phone to call my mom. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Let me go you creep!" I screamed as he pinned me on the ground and sat on my legs. I tried to kick but it was no use

"What's wrong babe? I just want to have a little fun that's all." he said starting to unbutton my shorts.

"Get off. Please someone help me!" I screamed struggling under the mans weight.

Jeff's POV

"Get off me. Help!" the ear splitting scream sliced through the normally silent air of the woods as I was sitting in a tree cleaning my knife.

"Either Jacks at it again or I just found my next kill." I said to Ben as I jumped down off the branch. I was starting towards the scream when Ben grabbed my arm. I glared daggers at him, if only looks could kill like only knives could.

"Uh Jeff, we already killed the people on the list. Wont slendy get mad?" ben said eyeing me carefully. Does he seriously have the nerves to start treating me like I'm stupid? I know we already killed them, If anything he's stupid for trying to hold me back.

"So young, so oblivious. What slendy doesn't know wont hurt him, now will it ben?" I asked holding my knife against his neck slightly pressing down so that it sent a drop of crimson blood trickling down his neck.

"Ok, I promise I wont tell anybody!" he screeched. He looked so pathetic, almost like he was about to piss himself. This was gonna be easy.

"So ben, you have three options. One, you go home and pretend you never saw me here. Two, you stay and I kill you or three, you go home and tell. Number three also ends with you dead. Your choice." I said slowly passing my knife from one hand to the other.

"I'll go." he said turning to leave.

"And remember ben, you promised" I said as I ran off towards the screaming.

Samantha's POV

When the man finished unbuttoning my shorts he started working the waist of them down my hips. I cant believe this is happening to me of all people. I was a straight A student and part of the student council, what did I ever do to deserve this? I was seriously about to get raped. There goes any last bit of self respect my dad didn't already take away…

"If your supposedly some bad ass come fight me, unless your too scared to lose." a boy in a bloody white sweat shirt shouted, suddenly appearing out of the shadows. Out of his pocket he drew a bloody knife, the last of the days sun glinting off its stained metal.

"Fuck off shit head I'm in the middle of something. Hey, wait I have an idea, why don't you go play with your other clown friends smiley." he said sarcastically getting off my legs to go face the boy. I pulled up my shorts and scrambled back against the tree behind me. I don't know who I'm more afraid of, the man who just tried to rape me or the boy who is supposedly trying to save me. I mean he's wearing a fucking bloody sweatshirt. He probably killed somebody on the way here! I ran.

**So guys if you liked the chapter please leave a review with questions or comments it would be greatly appreciated! Oh and by the way HATERS GONNA HATE POTATOES GONNA POTATE!**

**ways had an idea but I never had the time to write it. ****Soooooooooo… DERP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHEEEEEYYYYY! So… yahde yahde ya follow, fave, review. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

Jeff's POV

The man screamed in agony as I plunged my knife deeper and deeper into his chest. I rose to my feet just to see him try to crawl away. "I love it when they struggle, but you're not getting away that easily." I said kicking the man In the side. He fell to the ground with a thud, a slow sigh escaping his lungs as the light slowly left his eyes. "That's much better." I said wiping my knife on my sleeve. Wait, why the fuck did I save her? I should have just gone home like ben said. Wait did I just say that? I really need sleep. I thought as I walked through the woods to the border of the creepy pasta world.

"JEFF'S HOME!" I heard screaming and saw a pink blur streak out of the house and attach itself to my leg and started giggling.

"Yes sally I'm home now get off!" I yelled shaking my leg.

"Sorry Jeff." sally sighed letting go.

"Jeff what's your problem she's only eight. Come on you could at least try to be nicer." said eyeless jack as he appeared behind me. Damn, he's like a fucking cat!

"Jack I'm not in the mood for this. I'm pissed off and tired." I said pushing by him to get to the door. When I got inside all I could see was bens glowing TV screen and him passed out on the couch. "Get your ass upstairs if your tired. You have a room for a reason." I growled as I slapped him in the side of the head.

"NOT THE MOON CHILDREN!" he screeched as he bolted up. I would have laughed at how pathetic he looked if I wasn't so pissed.

"Hey jackass what was that for?" he asked laying back down "wait, there's something I need to remember…umm… oh, yeah slendy wants to see you." he said pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"You told him!?  
I yelled clenching my fists by my sides.

"No. he can read minds remember." he said quickly, probably to avoid being punched. I walked to my room to find no one other than Slender man.

"Hey slendy, what's this about?" I asked even though I already knew, he knew I knew.

"Jeff this is about the girl you saved. No one from the over world can know about us. You need to go make sure she tells no one." he said handing me my knife. Wait didn't I have this in my pocket?

Sam's POV

_Dear diary, June21,2014 _

_The weirdest thing happened today. When I was walking home from riley's house I almost got raped. that's not the weird part though. The guy who saved me was clearly a serial killer but oddly enough he looked like the creepy pasta Jeff the killer. I didn't think they were real. Everyone always says there just made up stories people make up to scare you. But he had a cut in smile an-. _I stopped mid sentence. I must seriously be paranoid cause I thought I heard someone downstairs trying to get in. I went back to writing. _I keep hearing noises like someone trying to get in. I have a bad feeling that its him. Jeff the killer. The door and downstairs windows are locked so if he gets in its gonna be on the second floor- _all of a sudden my 5 year old sister Abigail came into my room.

"holy shit Abby you scared the hell out of me!" I gasped.

"mommy said you aren't aloud to say bad words." she said sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"well I wouldn't have to swear if you didn't scare me. Why did you come in here Abby?" I asked "Its three o'clock you're supposed to be asleep." I said kneeling by her side.

"I had a bad dream." she said rubbing her eyes. "a boy in a black sweatshirt and black eyes and a boy in a white sweatshirt came and took you away." as she said that I heard something scraping against the window. All of a sudden the lights went out and the windows slammed open. My sister screamed.

"shhh, its ok little one." said the one standing in front of her. "We aren't gonna hurt you or your sister we just need her. Our boss needs to ask her some questions that's all. Know, run along now. Back to bed." he said motioning with a gloved hand towards the door.

"you pinky promise?" she asked holding out her little finger. There's so much in this world she doesn't know yet. I cant believe I may never see her again.

"I pinky promise." he said in a low voice "know come along, I'll take you to your room." taking her hand in his he walked down the hall.

"Now girl, listen up. what jack said was true. Our boss needs to talk to you but the other part, ehh, not so true." he said pulling a rag over my mouth. Chloroform. I blacked out.

Jacks POV

She led me to a room with pink walls and a pink carpet… Sally would like her.

"can you sing me a song?" she asked as I turned to leave. She wants me to stay?

"Ok but it has to be quick." hmmm, what song would a girl her age like? Got it.

"_why are there so many, songs about rainbows?_

_And what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide,_

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it,_

_I know there wrong wait and see_

_Some day we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me." _I sang as she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep for know kid. When you see a bit more of the world I'll be back to save you from it." I said before slowly closing the door.

**I just had to put that part in the end. The song jack sang was the first verse of rainbow connection from the Muppets, I sang it in chorus at our last concert. I thought it would be perfect for this part. June 23 is my birthday! I would greatly appreciate the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I am touched that you all care enough to read the next chapter and in celabration of that I am taking requests. If you want to send me a message or leave a review with a character I will put them in and I'll give you a shoutout! Ok so get me some cheesecake and lets be on with the story!**

Sams POV: I woke up in a dimly lit room. My arms ached and when I moved a rattling sound echoed off of what I was guessing was stone walls. _"oh God, am I in chains? Where am I?" _I thought. "HELLO, CAN ANYONE HERE ME?!" I yelled shaking the chains just to make more noise hoping someone would come and find me. After a minute of this a door at the top of an unnoticed staircase opened.

"You put her in the _basement!_" I heard a voice question. I know that voice. It was him, the one who took my sister away to her room. At least I hope that's what happened.

"where did you expect me to put her huh, the kitchen?" the other voice asked sarcastically.

"ha ha very funny. Its because I'm a cannibal isn't it?" he asked taking the last step to the ground level. _Cannibal?! I was kidnapped by a cannibal? I really hope Abby's safe. _I thought as he knelt by my side.

"its Ok we aren't going to hurt you." he said reaching for the shackle on my arm but retreating his hand as I swatted it away.

"listen bitch, you better cooperate or else you're gonna be another one added to the list." the one behind him said as he sprang to my side and held a knife to my neck.

"w-wheres my sister? I don't care if I die I just want to know that she's safe." I said tears brimming my eyes.

"your sisters fine, she is at your home sleeping. You should know that we are not going to kill you and that Slender Man just needs to speak to you." he said unlocking the chains. "_wait isn't Slender M-" _my thoughts were interrupted his a gloved hand grabbed mine and pulled me to my feet. "Jeff go check the hall and make sure no ones out there." the cannibal asked turning to I guessed was Jeff.

"oh yeah, make the killer do all the work" he mumbled as he ascended the staircase. "All clear!" he said as he appeared in the doorway seconds later.

They led me up the stair case like in some sick twisted fairytale, except all this princess wanted to do was go home.

Jeff's POV: we lead the girl upstairs as she asked more questions. Question after question. _where am I? who are you? Why are you doing this? Doesn't this bitch ever shut up?!_ I thought as we left the pitch black of the basement and entered a whole new level of darkness. We turned the corner just to bump into the stuttering fucked up proxy.

"w-what are you d-doing? who's t-that?" he asked taking a step closer.

"none of your business fuck face now get the hell away from us." I growled watching Hoodies silhouette flinch as if I had slapped him which honestly I wish I could have done.

"hey shit head you can hear me right get back to your room." I said shoving him to the ground. He fell against the wall, got up and quickly walked back down the hall.

"Jeff I thought you said it was all clear!" jack hissed as I turned to him. "now he's gonna go tell the others!"

" that guy is fucking trained to be quiet Jack so obviously I wouldn't know he was there!" I yelled pushing the girl aside. She fell and a surprised gasped escaped her lungs much like the one of her attacker that morning. _Shit, if I had just killed her too this wouldn't be happening and I would be able to fucking go to sleep!_

"Jeff be quiet your gonna wake them up."

"I know I'm gonna wake them up and I hope I do!" I screamed "You know what screw this. You can bring her to slendy yourself I'm going killing!" I yelled stomping off. Why hadn't I just killed her, Why…

Sams POV: Jack led me to a room with reddish brown walls and a large fire place. Sitting by the fire place in a large lazy boy chair, you know kind of like the one most dads have was a tall man. He was wearing a suit of black almost non noticeable in the dark, the only light coming from the lit fire. _you are real. _I thought leaning against the wall my legs threatening to collapse beneath me. "yes child we are real. We reside here in the nightmare real safe from the acknowledgement of the humans. Away from the realm of reality." when he spoke it was like his words were being lost in an echo, like they were in my head. _How did he know what I was th- _I was once again interrupted as he began to speak again.

"child, because of my lack of a mouth this renders me voiceless so I must communicate with my peers through their minds." he said or, should I say thought. "now the reason I have brought you here is simple. You know of our existence and we can not have the human world know about us. You saw Jeff kill, we can not risk you telling the over realm about us" he said standing.

"b-but the world already knows about you, you a-all have stories there." I stuttered growing drowsy, looking to jack who was standing in the far corner of the room, blending into the shadows.

"yes, but in the over realm that is all they are. Stories. Things to make children cry and others nervous. There we are not real but we still make your nightmares true" he said as the world slowly faded to black.

**Duh duh duhhh cliff hanger! Where's Jeff? What happened to Sam (Samantha) and is Abby really in her room? I'm not telling you'll have to find out in the next chapter. PASTA!**


End file.
